


Finally...

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Johncroft, M/M, MyJohn, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut, literally no plot at all just sex, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and John finally have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally...

**Author's Note:**

> I was avoiding doing actual work so I wrote Johncroft smut.

Those hands, beautiful, strong and soft, finally they were on his skin. Mycroft’s skilled hands explored his body under his clothes, it was good but John craved more. Breaking their kiss he pulled off his jumper and undershirt and recaptured Mycroft’s lips as his fingers fumbled at the buttons on the expensive waistcoat. John internally cursed the amount of layers Mycroft wore and the sheer price of them, he just wanted to rip them off, let the buttons ping across the room and gain access to that body.

“Mycroft” John moaned as the older man’s lips moved to his neck, sucking and biting softly. “Fucking suits!” he huffed as he fiddled with the next button.

“Calm, John, remember how you adore me in these suits.”

“I’d rather you out of them.”

“Hush, you haven’t seen that yet.”

“A million times in my head, Myc. Now I bloody want it.” 

John practically threw the waistcoat and shirt from the man’s shoulders, instantly placing his lips on the pale and freckled skin. It was just as he’d pictured and the scent of Mycroft’s skin was arousing in itself, there was expense in his aftershave yet manly musk which caused John to growl slightly as he bit and kissed the skin of Mycroft’s chest. 

“Never took you for a biter, John.” Mycroft chuckled, silenced quickly by John’s teeth digging into his flesh at his collar bone followed by a sucking, John was marking him. “Possessive?”

“God yes. Took me this long to bloody get you, didn't it.”

“You could’ve had me the moment we met, if only you had said something.”

This caused another growl from John, it seemed like so much time had been wasted but in truth he needed that time to adjust, to be comfortable with his feelings for Mycroft and his bisexuality. It didn’t make the wait any easier though, Mycroft swanning past him in those sexy suits, kidnapping him and being alone in so many places where they could do such despicable things to each other, including John’s main current fantasy of making Mycroft scream in the silence of the Diogenes. 

John rutted against Mycroft, his erection caged in his jeans, pushing Mycroft tighter against the wall. Mycroft let his hands fall to John’s jeans, at an achingly slow speed he undid the button and zip.

John hissed, “Stop teasing me! Do you know how long I’ve wanted your hands on my cock?”

“Good things come to those that wait, John.” Mycroft teased as he lowered John’s jeans and underwear to his hips, pushing the former solider back in order to get a better glimpse of the erection as it was finally freed. “My my, Doctor Watson, very impressive.”

John couldn’t take it any longer, he grabbed Mycroft’s hand and wrapped it around his cock in a defying statement. Mycroft obliged and began stroking John lightly with one hand as the other fondled and massaged his testicles. John’s uncontrolled noises showed he appreciated the action and Mycroft increased his speed. Gently he urged John back towards the bed until he fell back on the soft mattress. The elder Holmes removed his trousers before climbing on the bed with John, kissing down his body until he was positioned between his thighs. 

John grabbed the sheets and bucked his hips, pleading with Mycroft to take his cock. Mycroft’s flicked his tongue over the slit, wrapping it around, circling the head and running his tongue up the long length of John, salivating at the thought of getting this beautiful prick inside him. John raised his hips again as he craved more and Mycroft gave him a smirk then pressed the head of John’s cock passed his lips and into his mouth. The older man was of course a perfectionist, he had long ago trained his gag reflex and so continued to take John’s shaft down his wanton throat. 

John let out a guttural moan, Mycroft had skills, the swish of his tongue, the way the muscles of his throat moved around his cock when he swallowed, the hollowing of his cheeks at the exact right moment to increase the friction, it was damn perfect. The doctor placed his hand in Mycroft’s dark ginger hair, moving his hips slightly and Mycroft buried his nose in John’s pubic hair, taking him down to the root. The warmth grew inside John’s stomach and he pulled out of the man’s delicious mouth.

“I want to come inside you. I want the first time to be in your ass Myc, please.”

There was no need for the please, Mycroft wanted it as badly, John’s long cock pounding into him, it was the stuff his dreams were made of. 

“Do you have –”

John cut him off with a deep kiss and the Iceman melted into him. The soldier manoeuvred him to lie on his back and reached into his bedside table’s drawer, “This what you’re after?” he asked as he produced a bottle of lube. Mycroft simply nodded and pulled John down by his neck to kiss him again. 

John held the kiss, unable to get enough of the elder Holmes lips, as he opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. Raising his head he looked down at the beautiful freckled man as he slid his lubricated fingers between his arse cheeks and teased his entrance. Mycroft gave a small nod and John entered the first finger, it slipped in easily enough so he quickly added a second, working it in, his doctor’s instinct causing him to watch Mycroft closely for pain. He pushed his fingers in deeper, scissoring to stretch and suddenly very glad of his medical training as he located Mycroft’s prostate immediately, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves and chuckling as Mycroft squirmed in reaction. 

“John, oh John.” Mycroft moaned as he felt the pleasure inside him filling each cell of his body. “More, fill me, I want you.” 

The words went straight to John’s cock which throbbed in its desperate need for more attention. A third finger was added as he continued his ministrations, dipping his head to flick his tongue over the politician’s nipple. Each wanton moan from Mycroft drove John crazy, his imagination could never have prepared him for just how amazing the man looked as he came undone. 

John spread Mycroft’s legs further and removed his fingers, taking the lube again and slicking up his cock. He lined himself up and pressed the head against the slightly reluctant ring of muscle at Mycroft’s entrance. The elder man was suddenly the impatient one as he moved his hips to try and force John into him. John responded by pushing his shaft into Mycroft’s hole, a moan of his name as he felt the tight warmth around his cock. He let the man adjust before pushing in deeper and increasing his speed. Each thrust felt like heaven to John and from the noises Mycroft made it was obviously doing the same for him. The bureaucrat begged for more and John buried himself in the man’s ass, his balls hitting off his skin, the noise of the slapping filling the room along with the loud breathing and noises of pleasure. 

“So….fucking….perfect.” John breathed as he thrust, pulling himself almost completely out and slamming roughly back into his partner, grazing his prostate as he did. Grabbing Mycroft’s calf he placed his leg on his good shoulder, getting the best angle and as deep as possible, trusting his hips constantly. 

The orgasm was building, he could feel the electrical impulses in his body and tried to fight it, tried to make this moment last longer until Mycroft proclaimed, “John, I…I need to…” His head falling back leaving his sentence incomplete. John knew what he wanted and began to stroke Mycroft’s thick erection, slowly at first and building his speed to match his thrusts. Mycroft gave a loud cry of John’s name and his cock pulsed as he came over his lover’s hand and his own stomach. The muscles of his ass gripped John tighter and dragged him over the edge, the doctor coming inside Mycroft, filling him before pulling out and collapsing beside him. 

As he caught his breath he reached into his drawer pulling out some baby wipes, cleaning his hand and the semen on Mycroft’s stomach. He went to capture the fluid dripping from Mycroft’s ass but his own selfish desire made him crave seeing the usually so controlled man with come dripping down his thighs. 

Mycroft gave a satisfied sigh and John smiled, both completely slaked and bodies weak in their post orgasmic haze. 

“That was…” The usually linguistic Mycroft struggling to find the right word in his vocabulary.

“Worth the wait.” John completed. 

“Oh definitely, John. Though I always had my suspicions that you would be.”

“You’re always right, Myc. I hope we recover quickly, I want you again before Sherlock gets home.”

They both looked at each other and chuckled at the thought of what Sherlock was going to say about this. Neither cared, they were too happy in this moment to let Sherlock bring them down. John finally had Mycroft and Mycroft finally had his doctor.


End file.
